The deep-submicron scaling required for VLSI systems dominates design considerations in the microelectronics industry. As the gate electrode length is scaled down, the source and drain junctions must be scaled down accordingly to suppress the so-called short channel effects (SCE) that degrade performance of miniaturized devices. A major problem related to complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) scaling is the undesirable increase in parasitic resistance. As the source/drain junction depth and polycrystalline silicon line width are scaled into the deep-submicron range, contact resistance becomes more significant and needs to be reduced.
The principle way of reducing contact resistances between polysilicon gates and source/drain regions and interconnect lines is by forming metal silicides atop the source/drain regions and the gate electrodes prior to application of the conductive film for formation of the various conductive interconnect lines. Silicide regions are typically formed by a salicide (self-aligned silicide) process. In the salicide process, a thin layer of metal is blanket deposited over the semiconductor substrate, specifically over exposed source/drain and gate electrode regions. The wafer is then subjected to one or more annealing steps. This annealing process causes the metal to selectively react with the exposed silicon of the source/drain regions and the gate electrodes, thereby forming a metal silicide. The process is referred to as a self-aligned silicidation process because the silicide layer is formed only where the metal material directly contacts the silicon source/drain regions and the polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) gate electrode. Following the formation of the silicide layer, the un-reacted metal is removed and an interconnect process is performed to provide conductive paths, such as by forming via holes through a deposited interlayer dielectric and filling the via holes with a conductive material, e.g., tungsten.
The conventional silicide formation processes suffer drawbacks in certain cases. For example, in the formation of PMOS devices, the source/drain regions are often formed of SiGe. It has been found that the roughness of the silicide regions formed on SiGe is high, particularly at the interface between the SiGe and the overlying silicide regions. For integrated circuits with shallow junctions, the increase in roughness causes degradation in the performance of the MOS devices.
Accordingly, new methods for improving the process for forming silicide regions on SiGe are needed.